helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume and a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!, taking over Maeda Yuuka's role as Amulet Heart. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. In January 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Profile thumb|220px|Fukumura Mizuki, June 2011 *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fukuchan, Fukuhime, Miichan, Mizu☆Pon *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 158 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Dark Pink *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Coconut milk, tapioca, aloe, tamagoyaki *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger *'Favorite word:' Rainbow★ *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Proud Of In Hometown: '''Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Song: BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee (Tanpopo) *'''Favorite Morning Musume song: "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea" *'Favourite Manga/Anime: '''Naruto *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Makoto ( Composition), Takeuchi Akari *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–Present) History 2006 In 2006, Fukumura attended the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ and made it to second place. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Fukumura Mizuki was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Mizuki was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart, Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago " in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 In 2010, Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara... " Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ ". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. 2011 On January 2, 2011 Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Fukumura made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Fukumura's debut single in Morning Musume is "Maji Desu ka Ska!". In March 2011, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced, it was released on May 17th, 2011. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled ''Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mano Erina * Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as backup dancer) * Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (as backup dancer) Shugo Chara Egg! * Watashi no Tamago * Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ Discography DVDs *17th, 2011 "Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~" (Greeting ～譜久村聖～) Works Filmography Theater *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (2011) *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) Shows *Bijo Gaku (January 2011 -- April 2011) *UstreaMusume (April 13, 2011--Present) Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) Films *Sharehouse (シェアハウス) (2011) Songs *2009 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご) *2010 Shugo Chara Egg!- "Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha~" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ) 'Trivia' *She has an older brother and a younger brother. *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast. *She is a fan of Berryz Koubou. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be left handed. *Has a habit of chewing ice cubes. *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles. *Her favorite colors are pink and white. *Is good at drawing. *She is good at doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *Likes happy songs, as well as sad songs. *Her favorite animals are dogs, cats and bears. *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei concert in June 2008. *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Fukumura was Amulet Heart, she was also centered on her first song. *Has loved Morning Musume since she was young. *Her favorite Morning Musume song is "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea". *When asked what aspect of her makeup she was most particular about she replied she preferes to look as natural as possible. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *Wants others to love Morning Musume, as well as Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's song "Maji Bomber!!". *She was added to Morning Musume as a surprise. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin. *She is the 3rd out of 4 girls to have joined Hello! Project before joining Morning Musume (the others being Fujimoto Miki, Linlin and Kudo Haruka). *Tsunku and fans says she has a "sex appeal". *Her official Morning Musume color is pink. *She is the oldest 9th generation member. *She was the first 9th generation member to recieve a e-Hello DVD. *She gets along with Ikuta Erina the most. *Her fans often refer to her as princess or fukuhime. *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, that she would become Yajima Maimi. *Her best friend in Hello! Project is S/mileage member,Takeuchi Akari *She is close friends with Michishige Sayumi. *Her catchphrase is: "I'm Fukumura Mizuki, Chideji compatible!" **Her catchphrase was invented by Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina during the photo shoot of Only You. *Is good friends with both Suzuki Kanon and Sayashi Riho. *Shares her birthday with S/mileage member, Tamura Meimi, and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *She gets nose bleeds often. *In Morning Musume, her first solo lines since her debut single, Maji Desu ka Ska! (which all members gets solo lines), was in Pyocopyoco Ultra. *In the 2012 version of Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, she calls herself the "Hello! Pro Wota" *In the future, after the 6th Generation graduate, she could become potentially become the leader of Morning Musume before she is 20 years old. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia: 譜久村聖 Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type O Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:Unit leaders Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:October Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in